Ichigo
|relatives = Goro (Husband) Unborn Child}} is one of the main characters in DARLING in the FRANXX series. She's a Parasite with codename "015" of Thirteenth Plantation. She is the official leader of Squad 13 and rides the Delphinium with Goro. Appearance Ichigo is a short girl with soft green eyes. She has straight, razor-cut blue hair that mostly covers her right eye with a white hair clip holding back the bangs on her left side. Personality An honor student seen as a natural-born leader. She’s always been impulsive and driven by her feelings. She is childhood friends with Hiro and cares about his well being, despite her cool demeanor. Her FRANXX partner is Goro. History Like the other members of her unit, Ichigo was raised in the Garden where she was trained to become a pistil. Because of her high parasite potentialEpisode 13, she obtains her number of 015 and received special treatment. One day, when Hiro tosses a ball, it rolls into Ichigo's feet. She sits crying and doesn't look up. Ichigo wonders if she's strange, since everyone else has stopped showing emotion, though she continues to cry and says she wants to be like everyone else. She asks if she should get more injections. Episode 1: Alone and Lonesome Ichigo attended the welcoming ceremony alongside the other parasites thus becoming an official pistil. Ichigo is leader of the Parasites. Ichigo and Goro were about to ceremonially pilot the Delphinium, when a sudden klaxosaur attack interrupted the ceremony. She, Goro and the Delphinium were almost vaporized were it not for the timely rescue of Strelizia. Episode 2: What It Means to Connect When Nana was looking for volunteers to test Hiro's ability to pilot a FranXX in a mock battle, Zero Two volunteered. As the leader of the Parasites, she vetoed Zero Two's proposition effectively taking her place as Hiro's temporary partner. During the mock battle. Ichigo and Hiro reached 100% on the compatibility rating, higher than any other pairing amongst the Parasites (even that of Ichigo-Goro). Due to unknown reasons, Ichigo and Hiro got "de-synced" shortly after making Delphinium walk towards Argentea. Ichigo inquires Hiro into what Zero Two did in order to "awaken his abilities". Hiro could not recall any of it, but he remembers the kiss. Although previously unknown to the concept of a kiss, she kissed Hiro, which Hiro remarked "I don't feel a thing, It didn't work". This put Ichigo on the brink off tears only to be prevented by the Argentea's attack. Forcing Ichigo to pilot Delphinium by herself against the orders of Nana. This led to Hiro and Ichigo losing the mock battle and Hiro being grounded once again. Hiro apologises but Ichigo tells him not, implying it wasn't his fault. Ichigo breaks into tears and glances back at Hiro, silently telling herself "You were awful!." Episode 3: Fighting Puppet Episode 14: Punishment and Confession Zero Two and Hiro realize they knew each other as children. Ichigo suddenly interrupts and throws her off of him. Zero Two goes to talk to Hiro, but is stopped by Ichigo. She blames her for his hospitalization and says she can't see him again. Goro and Miku tell her to calm down. When Ichigo reveals that Hiro will lose his humanity, the rest of the parasites don't believe her and ask Zero Two. She tells them to shut up and mind their own business. Ichigo stops her again from seeing him and says that she isn't a member of their team. Hiro wakes up and is surrounded by his teammates. He asks where Zero Two is and Ichigo says she stopped her. Hiro has strangulation marks on his neck. They all leave, but Hiro stops Mitsuru. Hachi announced they must neutralize every klaxosaur inhabiting Grand Crevasse. Nana says that it is a joint operation with the 9's and FRANXX squad from each plantation. He says that Squad 13 is schedules to be part of the sixth wave. Nana says it will be their most difficult mission and Ichigo raises her hand. She asks that Zero Two is removed from Squad 13 as of that mission and, if not, Squad 13 will not participate in the operation. Nana says that she was set to return to the 9's as of the mission anyway. Zero Two protests, but the parasites stop her from seeing him. When Hiro gets up, he is stopped by Miku. Zero Two is also guarded and prevented from leaving her room. Ichigo comes in to see Hiro and they chat. She gives him an apple. She tells him that Zero Two is returning to the 9's the next night. She asks if he hates her and says that, even if he does, not to go anywhere. Hiro apologizes and Ichigo cuts her thumb, so Hiro bandages it for her. Zero Two remembers what Ichigo said and thinks that she knew she could never be a human. Ichigo leaves the knife and apple. Zero Two breaks out of her room as Ichigo returns. She roughly throws Goro against a window. Goro tells Ichigo to let her see him and Kokoro agrees. Ichigo says that she can meet him, but they're all going to be there. When they enter the room, it's empty as Hiro used the knife to escape. Zero Two becomes enraged and says that they tricked her. Hiro goes to her room. Hiro asks through the door if Zero Two knew about their past all along, but opens the door to find the room destroyed. Afterwards Hiro returns to the hospital to find all his teammates strangled with Zero Two attacking Ichigo. Ichigo tells him to run and Zero Two asks to speak with Hiro, who calls her a monster for attacking his friends. Zero Two leaves as everyone watches. As she goes away, Hiro cries and begins to go after her, only to be immediatley stopped by Ichigo who begs him to not to leave before kissing him and confessing her to him. Ichigo tells Hiro that she doesn't regret their kiss in the mock fight and that she wants to be with him forever, which Goro overhears. She says that she's always loved him whilst Zero Two's ship flies overhead. Relationships Hiro Hiro and Ichigo are childhood friends and worries mutually for the well-being of the other. It is presumed that Ichigo has feelings for Hiro, as she is very protective of him and is jealous of Hiro riding with Zero Two, but due to her upbringing she doesn't fully understand her feelings and doesn't understand why seeing the two of them together hurts her so much. Though she comes around to accept it for some time. When Zero Two was deported from Cerasus, Hiro tried chasing after her but Ichigo comes to confess her feelings to him and steal a kiss, to which he doesn't comply. As she tells him she loves him, he watches the sky, tragically paying more attention to the plane separating him from his dearest. In the end, after Ichigo synchronizes with Hiro, she sees that Hiro's thoughts are encompassed with Zero Two. She finally realises that there is no place for her in Hiro's heart and supports him by using Delphinium to send Hiro directly to Strelizia. Ichigo tearfully mourns Hiro's death in Episode 24. Goro Goro is Ichigo's FRANXX co-pilot. He often supports Ichigo's actions and decisions, and is able to calm her down whenever she has a breakdown. Ichigo cares for Goro's safety, as demonstrated when she desperately tried to save him from death after Delphinium was swallowed by a klaxosaur with him inside. Although Goro admittedly holds romantic feelings for her, and although she's grateful for his true feelings, she only sees him as nothing more than her partner and a friend. Nevertheless, they made a good pair. In Episode 24, Ichigo sees Goro off before he departs to travel the world, but not before he surprises her with a kiss. They then get married during the eight-year timeskip, with Goro taking time off from his travels to care for their unborn child. Zero Two Ichigo first saw Zero Two carrying a limp Hiro out of her Strelizia. Nana told her that she is a klaxosaur-human hybrid with the APE Special Forces Unit. She had warned Hiro to distance himself from Zero Two as she was rumoured to be the "Partner Killer", in that none of her partners ever survive more than 3 rides with her. During breakfast, she was visibly uncomfortable with Zero Two being around Hiro and was in shock when Zero Two refers to Hiro as "Darling", although not knowing the meaning of the word. She later encountered Zero Two in the hangar. Ichigo warns Zero Two to "stay away" from Hiro so he doesn't get hurt. Zero Two retorts "What are you to my darling?", to which Ichigo replies she is the squad leader. Zero Two licks her and say that she is "sweet" and that she likes how Ichigo tastes. When being allowed to take Hiro for a ride in the mock battle, Zero Two told Ichigo to take care of her "Darling", to which Ichigo reacted coldly. Later it has been seen that Ichigo had grown to care about Zero Two, and even said she’s part of her team. After hearing about Zero Two's past as a "Partner Killer", Ichigo starts to see her as a threat again. Her suspicions comes out true as Zero Two tries to suck Hiro's life inside Strelizia. Ichigo later takes her away from him and their relationship rapidly deteriorates. Ichigo then pledges to separate her from Hiro and cast her out from the squad, calling her a monster for her actions. Zero Two almost broke into tears upon hearing this, telling Squad 13 (Hiro excluded) that they are all wrong. Kokoro and Goro, feeling sad seeing Zero Two and Hiro apart, convinced Ichigo to allow her to visit Hiro. She reluctantly accepts. But upon arriving at Hiro's treatment room, they were surprised to find that Hiro had escaped. Zero Two, thinking that she's been tricked, beats the entire squad unconscious. She then held Ichigo by the neck and throws her to the ground in front of Hiro. Hiro then scolds Zero Two for being such a monster while holding Ichigo. She was then deported as punishment. After Zero Two got deported due to her aggressive action, Ichigo told Hiro that this is for the best. In episode 15, It's revealed that Ichigo hostility towards Zero Two was due of Ichigo jealousy towards Zero Two as Hiro only had his eyes on her, and not Ichigo. Finally giving up on Hiro, Ichigo decides to support them and renews her friendship with Zero Two. Like with Hiro, she breaks down upon realizing her death. Ikuno The two have been good friends since they were children. Ichigo reassures Ikuno that she can connect and pilot Chlorophytum again, and Ikuno blushes at the statement. She then recalls this moment before she connects and activates Chlorophytum before setting off to battle a Klaxosaur. Etymology * Ichigo's nickname may use some of the numeral's readings from her real name "Code:015": ichi from |ichi}} and go from |go}}. * Sharing the same name pun scheme with other characters, 'Ichigo' is also Japanese for 'strawberry'. Trivia * Ichigo is the only member of Squad 13 outside of Hiro to give another Squad member a name, as everyone else’s name was given to by Hiro. ** Ichigo was the one who gave Ikuno her name. Gallery Quotes de:Ichigo es:Ichogo pl:Ichigo ru:Итиго Category:Characters Category:Female